doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Parting of the Ways
|ant = Bad Wolf |sig = Especial Children in Need |hecho ant = Bad Wolf |hecho sig = The Christmas Invasion }}The Parting of the Ways (El momento de la despedida) es el decimotercero y último episodio de la primera temporada de la serie renovada de Doctor Who. Concluyó el arco argumental Lobo Malo y supuso la última aparición del Noveno Doctor. Con este episodio salen de la serie los actores Christopher Eccleston y John Barrowman (hasta Utopia), el director Joe Ahearne y el productor ejecutivo Mal Young. El episodio establece una metáfora visual para la regeneración que permanecería siendo lo estándar en futuras ocasiones (hacia abril de 2014, todas las regeneraciones desde The Parting of the Ways se producirían de forma similar a excepción de la del Amo en Utopia), a partir del cual la audiencia pudo vislumbrar por primera vez al Décimo Doctor de David Tennant. Respecto a efectos visuales, la audiencia pudo contemplar un ejército masivo de Daleks y naves espaciales de ellos. En el momento de la emisión, supuso la visión más amplia de un ejército Dalek en la pantalla, quitándole el record a Planet of the Daleks. Sinopsis Mientras los Daleks atacan la Estación de Juegos liderados por su Emperador, el Noveno Doctor tiene las manos atadas. Sabe que deberá hacer grandes sacrificios si quiere sobrevivir. ¿Significa esto perder a su amada Rose Tyler para siempre? Con Jack Harkness preparando un ejército y el Doctor sin acción ante el Emperador Dalek, una red mortífera se va cerrando alrededor de todo el universo. Algo es seguro: no todos sobrevivirán a la batalla. ¿Qué o quién es Lobo Malo? Es hora de que el Doctor y Rose lo averigüen. Argumento Los Daleks recurren a Rose Tyler para que prediga las acciones del Noveno Doctor, pero ella se niega a hacerlo. Los Daleks detectan la TARDIS del Doctor dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Al hacerlo, lanzan misiles contra él, pero Jack ha instalado un nuevo campo de fuerza para protegerla. La TARDIS se materializa frente a Rose y al Dalek cuidándola, el cual es destruido por Jack utilizando el arma improvisada que creó anteriormente. Mientras el Doctor investiga la nave, piensa que ya que los Daleks sobrevivieron a la Guerra del Tiempo, los Señores del Tiempo murieron en vano. Los viajeros salen de la TARDIS, y los Daleks les disparan, aunque el campo de fuerza continúa protegiéndolos. El Doctor se burla de los Daleks, diciéndoles que los Daleks lo llaman "la Tormenta Venidera", y dice que pese a no tener emociones, está seguro que los Daleks sienten miedo muy en el fondo. Les pregunta cómo sobrevivieron a la guerra, y una voz muy profunda explica "Sobrevivieron... a través de mí". La voz es la del Emperador Dalek, un Dalek mutante flotando en un fluido transparente, dentro de un tanque, recubierto con piezas Dalek. right|250px|Aparece el Emperador Dalek El Emperador explica que su nave fue la única sobreviviente en la guerra, aunque resultó muy dañada. Estos Daleks estuvieron escondidos, poco a poco recogiendo humanos de la Tierra para convertirlos en futuros Daleks. Cuando Rose sugiere que eso haría que los Daleks sean en parte humanos, los Daleks exclaman que eso es blasfemia. El Doctor se sorprende al ver que los Daleks tengan siquiera ese concepto. El Emperador afirma ser el dios de los Daleks, por haberlos podido crear. El Emperador también explica que solo una célula de entre mil millones era válida para ser criada, resultando en una cultivo de Daleks puros. Horrorizado, el Doctor descubre que los Daleks han perdido la cordura al haber adquirido ciertos valores humanos, por lo que se adoran a sí mismos, pero a la vez odian sus orígenes genéticos, lo que los hace más mortíferos que nunca. Los viajeros reingresan a la TARDIS y vuelven a la Planta 500 de la Estación de Juegos. left|250px|Jack, Rose y el Doctor con los programadores El Doctor le dice a los dos programadores que quedan que enciendan los transmisores para que los Daleks no pudiesen usar el transmat para llegar hasta ellos. A pesar de las recomendaciones del Doctor, Lynda Moss sigue a bordo, pues no quiere dejarlo, aunque de todos modos no habían suficientes cápsulas de escape, y aún quedan unas cien personas a bordo, escondidas en la Planta 000. La flota Dalek se mueve en dirección a la Tierra, mientras que el Emperador da la orden de purificar el planeta, quemándolo, para convertirlo en su templo. El Doctor empieza a desmantelar un panel en la sala de control. Los Daleks le han dejado un transmisor enorme, y para sorpresa de Jack, el Doctor planea crear y transmitir una Onda Delta, una onda de energía con la que podría destruir el cerebro de todas las creaturas en el área de detonación. Desafortunadamente, una onda de este tipo y magnitud necesitaría de al menos tres días para prepararla, y la flota Dalek estaría llegando en veintidós minutos. El Doctor deberá trabajar rápidamente. right|250px|Jack ante la multitud Jack logra que el campo de fuerza de la TARDIS se extienda a toda la Estación de Juegos, evitando así que los Daleks la destruyan, aunque eso no evitará que puedan ingresar. Jack concentra la amplitud del campo de fuerza en las seis plantas superiores, para que los Daleks tengan que llegar desde la Planta 494 y subir esos niveles. Rose se queda para ayudar al Doctor, mientras que los demás bajan a la Planta 000, llevando armas con balas básticas, las cuales son capaces de penetrar la coraza Dalek, para buscar voluntarios. Jack besa a Rose y al Doctor, diciéndoles adiós. En la Planta 000, solo unos cuantos se unen a la defensa. La mayoría no cree que los Daleks hayan vuelto. Jack les dice que se queden callados, así tienen una pequeña posibilidad de no ser descubiertos por los Daleks. Mientras tanto, en la Planta 500, la Onda Delta sigue preparándose, aunque no a tiempo. Rose le pregunta al Doctor si logrará terminarla, y él le dice que se le acaba de ocurrir que si usa la TARDIS para atravesar su propia línea temporal, podría lograr terminarla. Ambos ingresan a la nave, y él le dice que se quede allí hasta que logre hacer que la Onda Delta funcione. Sin embargo, al salir de la TARDIS, la expresión del Doctor cambia, tornándose triste, aunque decidida, y utiliza su destornillador sónico para hacer que la TARDIS lleve a Rose de vuelta a casa. left|250px|El Doctor envía a Rose a casa Rose descubre que las puertas de la TARDIS se encuentran bloqueadas, y aparece un holograma del Doctor, el cual explica que si está recibiendo aquel mensaje, es porque el Doctor está muerto o por morir sin posibilidad alguna de salvación. La TARDIS la llevará a casa, y ésta no volverá a por él para evitar que caiga en manos inadecuadas. Le pide que solo deje que la TARDIS muera, y en memoria suya, que tenga una vida fantástica. Afuera de la nave, Mickey aparece corriendo, pues había oído el sonido característico de la TARDIS. Rose lo abraza, llorando. Cuando Jack establece contacto con la Planta 500, descubre que el Doctor ha enviado a Rose de vuelta. Cuando Jack le pregunta al Doctor si logrará que la Onda Delta esté lista, el Emperador Dalek corta la transmisión, diciendo que incluso si logran crearla, no diferenciará entre humanos y Daleks, destruyéndolos a todos. El Doctor explica que hay colonias humanas en el espacio, y que no puede poner en peligro al resto del universo al dejar que los Daleks sobrevivan. Jack le dice al Doctor que siga trabajando y le dice, desafiantemente, al Emperador que nunca dudará del Doctor. Entonces, el Doctor le pregunta al Emperador cómo logró esparcir las palabras "Lobo Malo" por toda la historia, pero el Emperador afirma que no son parte de su diseño. right|250px|Los Daleks en la Planta 494 Jack deja a Lynda en una plataforma de observación con una puerta muy resistente, la cual probablemente retendrá a los Daleks por un tiempo. Desde ahí, Lynda revisará los sensores de la estación, y dará actualizaciones a los humanos acerca del progreso de los Daleks. Desde la ventana, ven como las naves Dalek aparecen en la órbita terrestre, y miles de Daleks emergen de los platillos, y se dirigen hacia la estación. Los Daleks ingresan a la estación en la Planta 494 e inician el ascenso hacia la Planta 500. Lograron atravesar fácilmente al primer grupo de defensores, pues las balas básticas no tuvieron ningún efecto en ellos, ya que la información de Jack no estaba actualizada. En el siglo XXI, Jackie y Mickey intentan persuadir a Rose de seguir con su vida normal. Rose les dice que no puede, pues el Doctor le mostró que hay una mejor manera de vivir, tal como le mostró a Mickey. Mientras él intenta razonar con Rose, ella descubre que las palabras "Lobo Malo" están escritas numerosas veces frente a ella. Ella cree que no es una advertencia, sino un mensaje que le dice que aún puede volver con el Doctor. left|250px|Intento de abrir la consola Corre de vuelta a la TARDIS, intentando al menos lograr que el Doctor pueda escapar. Le dice a Mickey que la TARDIS es telepática, pero para contactarla, tendrían que ingresar y abrir la consola para ver el corazón de la TARDIS. Sin embargo, su primer intento al hacer esto falla, pues el auto de Mickey no tuvo la potencia suficiente como para abrirlo. Mientras tanto, la flota Dalek desciende, bombardeando al planeta. Lynda ve como los continentes se distorsionan debido a las detonaciones. El Emperador declara, orgulloso, que ha logrado crear el cielo en la Tierra. En la Planta 499, Jack se prepara para defender el último bastión para evitar que los Daleks lleguen hasta el Doctor. Le dice a los defensores que apunten a los visores de los Daleks. Esto funciona contra un Dalek, pero los demás logran desbaratar las defensas. Un Dalek empieza a abrir la puerta hacia donde Lynda se encuentra, pero otra unidad Dalek aparece por el otro lado del vidrio, logrando ver a Lynda. Esta segunda unidad destruye el vidrio, exponiendo a la joven al vacío del espacio, asesinándola. right|250px|Rose absorbe la energía de la TARDIS Jack, siendo el único humano vivo en la estación de juegos, se retira a la Planta 500, para continuar defendiendo al Doctor, aunque sin resultado. En el siglo XXI, todos los intentos por abrir la consola de la TARDIS han fallado, pero Mickey no dejará que Rose se rinda, pues sabe lo importante que es para ella el volver a por el Doctor. Jackie vuelve con un camión prestado a cambio de un favor, con el cual sí logran abrir la consola de la TARDIS. Jackie le dice a Rose que tenía razón, pues esta era una de las cosas que su esposo difunto habría hecho. Rose ve el corazón de la TARDIS y algo de energía fluye hacia sus ojos, mientras destellos intensos de luz se ven desde fuera de la TARDIS. A Jack se le acaban las balas y es exterminado justo en las puertas a la Planta 500, donde el Doctor acababa de finalizar la onda Delta. Los Daleks ingresan a esta planta, y cuando el Doctor amenaza con activar la onda, el Emperador le dice que lo haga, que se convierta en el "gran exterminador", que elija entre cobarde y asesino. El Doctor duda, y luego dice que preferiría ser un cobarde. left|250px|Rose como Lobo Malo El Doctor se preparaba para ser exterminado justo cuando la TARDIS se materializó detrás de él, y de ella salió Rose Tyler, como Lobo Malo. En respuesta a la pregunta del Doctor, ella le dice que miró el vórtice temporal, algo que nadie debería hacer. Ofuscada por el poder, Rose detiene un disparo Dalek. Mientras el Emperador la llama "abominación", Rose explica que ella es Lobo Malo y que ha esparcido ese nombre a lo largo del tiempo y espacio para ser llevada a ese punto precisamente. Ahora puede ver toda la realidad, pasado, presente y posibles futuros. El Emperador dice que no puede hacerle daño, pues él es inmortal. Lobo Malo demuestra su error, dividiendo los átomos del Emperador, y de todos los Daleks (y sus naves), destruyéndolos. Rose declara que la Guerra Temporal ha terminado. Sin embargo, el poder continúa en su cuerpo, y no está dispuesta a dejar la posibilidad de controlar la vida y la muerte, poder demostrado cuando revive a Jack Harkness, fuera de la vista del Doctor. El Doctor intenta desesperadamente que Rose deje el poder y finalmente ella llora mientras dice que no puede controlarlo ni soportarlo más. right|250px|El Doctor y Rose se besan El Doctor sabe que el poder la va a matar, así que la besa, tomando la energía para sí mismo. Mientras Rose está inconsciente, el Doctor devuelve estas energías al corazón de la TARDIS. Jack llega a la sala de control justo para ver a la TARDIS desmaterializarse sin él. A bordo, Rose despierta, recordando poco de lo que le sucedió. Mientras intenta descubrirlo, el Doctor nota una fluctuación de energía en la parte trasera de su mano, y pone una expresión sombría. El Doctor le dice a Rose que la iba a llevar a muchos otros lugares, y luego dice que quizá lo haga, aunque con otro rostro. Rose no entiende lo que el Doctor le intenta decir, hasta que él retrocede unos pasos, sufriendo. El Doctor le dice que el vórtice temporal está destruyendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Se regenerará, pero esta encarnación no volverá a verla. Sus últimas palabras fueron: "Antes de irme quisiera decirte que fuiste fantástica. Absolutamente fantástica. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo también lo fui." left|250px|Una última sonrisa Habiendo dicho esto, da una última sonrisa, y sigue sonriendo hasta el final. Momentos después, se inclina hacia atrás mientras potentes llamaradas de energía son expulsadas de su cuerpo, en particular de su cabeza y manos. Ante los ojos de asombro de Rose, las facciones del Doctor van cambiando, hasta que acaba el proceso de regeneración hacia su nueva encarnación. Una nueva cara, más joven, observa a Rose, mostrándose sorprendido. La saluda, y empieza a explicar quién es, de una manera un tanto incoherente. Nota la rareza de tener una nueva dentadura y menciona el nombre de un planeta al cual su antigua encarnación quiso llevar a Rose. El Doctor sonríe mientras Rose muestra un rostro sorprendido. Reparto * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Capitán Jack - John Barrowman * Programador - Jo Stone-Fewings * Lynda - Jo Joyner * Rodrick - Paterson Joseph * Programadora - Nisha Nayar * Mickey - Noel Clarke * Jackie - Camille Coduri * Voz de Anne Droid - Anne Robinson * Voz de Dalek - Nicholas Briggs * Operadores de Daleks - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, David Hankinson * Androide - Alan Ruscoe : introduciendo a David Tennant como Doctor Who Referencias Individuos * El Doctor afirma que en las leyendas más antiguas de Skaro, se le conoce como la "Tormenta Venidera". * Jackie toma el camión prestado de su amigo Rodrigo. * Jack Harkness es asesinado por tres Daleks, aunque luego revivido por Lobo Malo. Más adelante se revela que este proceso convirtió a Jack en un ser inmortal, convirtiéndolo en un punto fijo en el tiempo. Tecnología *Las pistolas de la Estación de Juegos usan balas básticas. * Una onda Delta puede destruir cerebros. * El Corazón de la TARDIS puede ser absorbido por seres vivientes, pero las células del individuo se verán dañadas, pues la exposición al vórtice temporal las deteriora, ocasionando la muerte del individuo. Planetas * La Tierra del futuro es bombardeada por los Daleks, los cuales son capaces de desfigurar notablemente la forma de los continentes. * El Doctor quisiese llevar a Rose al planeta Barcelona. Especies * Los perros de Barcelona no tienen narices. Notas *Quién teme al Lobo Malo: Es en este episodio el Doctor pregunta al Emperador Dalek que le explique qué pasa con la frase “Lobo Malo”, pero él le dice que no ha tenido nada que ver en esto. La frase hace entender a Rose que debe ayudar al Doctor. Después de absorber la energía del Vórtice temporal de la TARDIS, se desvela que Rose ha sido la responsable de dejar la frase “Lobo Malo” a través del tiempo y del espacio para decirse a sí misma que ha de volver a la TARDIS. *Las armas que hay en la Estación de Juegos tienen balas básticas. Son proyectiles capaces de penetrar las carcasas Dalek. Orcini destruyó un Dalek en Nacros con estas balas en “Revelation of The Daleks” (La Revelación de los Daleks). *El Doctor intenta fabricar una onda delta para poder vencer a los Daleks. Es una forma de onda cerebral. Las diferentes especies tienen diferentes frecuencias de onda delta. *El Doctor y Jack usan el Extrapolador tribofísico formaondas macroquinéticas para crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de la TARDIS, el mismo que pudimos ver en “Boom Town” (Explosión en la Ciudad) *El Doctor dice que él es conocido en las antiguas leyendas del planeta de los Daleks como la Tormenta que viene, también es un título dado por Slake al Octavo Doctor en el libro “Vampire Science”. *Cuando Jack está buscando voluntarios para luchar contra los Daleks, Rodrick dice que los Daleks desaparecieron miles de años atrás. Él debe referirse posiblemente a que los Daleks han estado fuera durante mucho tiempo porque fueron a luchar a la Gran Guerra del Tiempo. *Aunque luego es devuelto a la vida, la muerte de Jack en este episodio es la primera desde que Kamelion murió en “Planet of Fire” (El Planeta de Fuego) y el primer compañero humano desde la muerte de Adric en “Earthshock” (Cataclismo). *Según el libro “The Writer’s Tale”, Russell T. Davies planeaba mantener la marcha de Christopher Eccleston en secreto, para que la regeneración fuera un momento inesperado. Aunque después de la emisión del tercer episodio “The Unquiet Dead” (Los Muertos Inquietos) la BBC desveló prematuramente la marcha de Eccleston, y unas semanas más tarde la confirmación de que Tennant había firmado como el nuevo Doctor, eliminado de esta manera ambos elementos de sorpresa del episodio. *El Doctor se despide diciéndole a Rose “Ten una buena vida…” esta frase también se encuentra en la letra de “Song for Ten” que aparece en el episodio “The Christmas Invasion” (La Invasión Navideña). *Jack besa al Doctor en la boca (después de besar a Rose) antes de ir a luchar contra los Daleks. Este es el primer beso entre dos personajes del mismo sexo que aparece en la serie Doctor Who. *Esta es la primera vez que el Doctor o cualquier otro Señor del Tiempo, es visto regenerándose de pie. Los anteriores doctores han caído al suelo desmayados antes de regenerarse, y volverá a verse otra vez con la regeneración del Amo en “Utopia”. *El Décimo Doctor abortó su regeneración en “The Stolen Earth” (La Tierra Robada), finalmente el Décimo Doctor se regenerará en “The End of Time” (El Fin del Tiempo). Curiosamente en todos estos episodios aparece Jack Harkness. *Al sumergir al muñeco Dalek en el tanque de líquido del Emperador, se destruyó la mecánica del mismo. Como resultado no pudo volver a utilizarse hasta “The Stolen Earth” (La Tierra Robada) / “Journey's End” (El Fin del Viaje). *Para “Daleks in Manhattan” (Daleks en Manhattan) se utilizó una versión CGI del mutante. *Este es el tercer episodio de regeneración que lista en los títulos de crédito a ambos actores interpretando al Doctor, los dos primeros fueron “Logopolis” y “The Caves of Androzani” (Las Cuevas de Androzani), y el cuarto fue “The End of Time” (El Fin del Tiempo). En la película, donde aparecían los doctores séptimo y octavo, también aparecían los dos en los títulos de crédito pero no los identificaba en el papel específicamente. *En 1993, la BBC produjo un documental que se llamó “Thirty years in the TARDIS”, que finalizaba con algunas escenas mostrando como los efectos especiales modernos podían ser aplicados a una nueva producción de Doctor Who. Una de las escenas mostraba a muchos Daleks moviéndose a la vez. En este episodio pueden verse escenas similares a esta. *Esta es la primera vez que se puede ver en la serie de televisión un Dalek en el interior de la TARDIS, sin embargo, en Eight Doctor Adventures: War of the Daleks y en la obra de Teatro “Doctor Who: The Ultimate Adventure” presentaban ambas un Dalek en el interior de la TARDIS. *Rose revive a Jack, a consecuencia de este hecho, lo hace inmortal. Esto se convierte en un concepto básico en Torchwood, y más tarde en Utopía. Jack puede estar conectado con el Rostro de Boe, que Rose encuentra en “The End of the World” (El Fin del Mundo) y otra vez en “New Earth” (Nueva Tierra). *Los Humanos han sido hechos Daleks antes en “Revelation of the Daleks” (La Revelación de los Daleks). *Otros intentos de revivir la raza Dalek ocurrirán en “Doomsday” (El Dia del juicio final) y “The Stolen Earth” (La Tierra Robada) / “Journey’s End” (El Fin del Viaje). *Podremos ver un intento de crear un híbrido diferente entre Dalek y humano en “Daleks in Manhattan” (Daleks en Manhattan) / “Evolution of the Daleks” (La Evolución de los Daleks). *Uno de los Daleks tiene una herramienta de corte en lugar del brazo manipulador, este Dalek pudo verse previamente en “The Daleks” Character Options comercializó una figura de este Dalek que llevaba el nombre de “Assault Dalek”. *Esta es la primera historia de televisión desde “Horror of Fang Rock” (Horror de Fang Rock), donde todos los personajes, fuera del reparto regular mueren. *El Noveno Doctor envía a la Tierra a Rose para alejarla del peligro, durante el viaje podemos ver una proyección holográfica de éste. Veremos otra proyección holográfica del Doctor (esta vez del Décimo) en “Blink” (Parpadeo). *Rose supo del Corazón de la TARDIS en “Boom Town” (Explosión en la Ciudad). *Rose menciona los acontecimientos de “Father’s Day” (El Día del Padre) a Jackie. *Para convencer a su madre que han de buscar una solución para poder ayudar al Doctor. Mickey menciona en “The Age of Steel” (La Edad de Acero) que él salvó el mundo con un camión amarillo. *Los Daleks habían invadido la Tierra previamente en “The Dalek Invasion of Earth” (La Invasión Dalek de la Tierra) y en “Day of the Daleks” (El Día de los Daleks). *En este episodio, es la primera vez que un beso del Doctor tiene otro efecto en los humanos. En este caso el Doctor elimina la energía del Vórtice temporal de Rose besándola. En el siguiente, le transmitirá rastros de su ADN alienígena a Martha Jones “Smith and Jones” (Smith y Jones). *El Noveno Doctor antes de regenerarse dice “es un poco incierto este proceso, no sabes cómo va a terminar” haciéndose eco del Quinto Doctor cuando dice “Este es el problema con la regeneración, nunca sabes que es lo que vas a ser” “Castrovalva”. *Justo antes de que los Daleks empiecen la invasión en la Estación de Juegos, el Capitán Jack Harkness dice “Señores, estamos en guerra”. Esta misma frase es repetida por Sanchez en “The Stolen Earth” (La Tierra Robada). Curiosamente ambos episodios presentan a los Daleks como principal enemigo y en ambos hay una regeneración. Continuidad * Más tarde, Rose le dirá a Sarah Jane Smith y al Culto de Skaro, que conoció al Emperador Dalek. * El Doctor también se encontró con un gigantesco Emperador Dalek y unos guardias Dalek en su segunda encarnación. * Rose le devuelve la vida a Jack, un acto que tendrá más consecuencias en el futuro, pues se convierte en un ser inmortal. * El Noveno Doctor abandonó a Jack mientras éste corría hacia la TARDIS. Su sucesor luego explicó que lo hizo porque la inmortalidad de Jack estaba "mal" para un Señor del Tiempo, pues era un punto fijo en el tiempo. * Los seres humanos ya habían sido convertidos en Daleks en oportunidades previas. Davros los convirtió en el planeta Necros. . Oswin Oswald también fue convertida en Dalek. * El siguiente intento de revivir la raza Dalek ocurriría en Doomsday. * Otro intento de crear una raza híbrida entre Daleks y humanos ocurriría en Daleks in Manhattan. * Una versión holográfica del Décimo Doctor apareció en la TARDIS frente a Sally Sparrow y Larry Nightingale. Un holograma de su sucesor también se mostraría frente a sí mismo al estar muriendo por envenenamiento. * Rose usa el corazón de la TARDIS. * Rose menciona que el Doctor la llevó a ver a su padre. * Los Daleks han invadido la Tierra anteriormente. * Es la primera vez en la que un beso con el Doctor ha tenido un efecto en un humano aparte del acto de por sí. En este caso, el Doctor le quita la energía del vórtice a Rose. Más tarde, el Décimo Doctor usaría un beso para transferir ADN alienígena a Martha Jones. * El Octavo Doctor vio el vórtice. * El Noveno Doctor ve su mano justo antes de regenerarse, su sucesor hizo precisamente lo mismo dos veces. (TV: The Stolen Earth The End of Time) en:The Parting of the Ways (TV story) fr:The Parting of the Ways Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 1 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Noveno Doctor Categoría:Episodios del Décimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2005 Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Arco de Lobo Malo Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 200100 Categoría:Episodios y seriales con regeneraciones Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2006 Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna